1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device management apparatuses, device management systems, and device management methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various multiple models of various devices are set in offices. In order to realize optimum use of such devices, it is necessary to set an optimum setting value in each setting item of each device. For this reason, the device manager who manages the devices has to set each optimum setting value to each device. Accordingly, when there are a large number of devices in which optimum setting values are to be set, the device manager has to set optimum setting values in the large number of devices, which is time-consuming.